you suck
by freakgurl-019
Summary: a story about beauty,freedom,tragedy,HATE and above love. a story about two people who fell inlove with each other that will change everything... hi.. my new chapter is up.. hope you get to read it.. thanls =)
1. a new day at hogwarts

Disclaimer: this is not mine. I'm just borrowing it from JKR's book. I love harry potter especially draco malfoy.  
  
Summary: I'm sorry I'm not good at summary and stuff.  
  
Authors note: hope you like my story it's just my first time to write a story. Enjoy.  
  
I hate you. Me too..  
  
It was a beautiful summer and so is hermione. The sun is up. Birds singing.  
  
She became one of the most beautiful girls at hogwarts. The girl who used to be teased by young malfoy, calling her an ugly ferret, repulsive little mudblood turned into a fine lady. Like the ugly duckling. (Not that ugly, you know a sweet simple face). Who turned into a beautiful elegant swan that everyone envies. She was like a real live doll. Her hair that used to be like a bush that now has straight and have curls at the end of her hair. Her body that used to be thin now has all the right curves of a young lady whom every girl dream or want to have. (Including myself). And her angel like face whom her little brother loved to stare at and even her friends especially her admirer.  
  
Outside hogwarts  
  
Hermione outside hogwarts. Waiting for her friends to arrive. Reading her book about potions so that when professor snape ask them if they have any idea about their lesson. She would be the first one to answer his question. And even sometimes explain it to her classmate and even to snape. (Which of course makes snape kinda pissed). Whenever snape ask some students a question and if anyone doesn't get it. He will turn to Draco and ask him the very same question and sometimes if he can't answer him. (Hermione come to the rescue). Hermione will raise her hand and answer for him. And look straight to Draco's blue eyes with a satisfied face and a teasing smile. Which of course makes Draco fuming. In return to hermione's look. Draco will look to her honey brown eyes and give her a dark and serious look.  
  
|*-*|, C"/  
  
A young man walking with his new cloak and a slytherin patch on it. A tall white man with his blonde hair and his melting silver blue eyes. Which makes the girls melt whenever he looks at them. (Aaaahhhhh..) Going to hagrid's hut that dumboldore asked him to do.  
  
The guy whom every girl would love to be with. (Me too.. Sigh() the guy who has all the things a girl could ask for. (A perfect guy.) (But hates mudbloods). Draco Malfoy the most popular guy at hogwarts.  
  
Draco walking his way to hagrid when something or someone caught his silver blue eyes.  
  
"Who's that girl???" Asked Draco curious. "Who can that be???" Draco looking like a fool scratching his blonde hair. Draco puzzle.. "Wait a minute.." When Draco stepped forward with curiosity asking his self who's that girl is. "She's beautiful" he told himself. But when Hermione Draco's mysterious girl turns around to get her pen. (That's the time where a our draco realize that..) "Is that.? Is that.? Granger???." Said Draco asking his self. When hermione flipped her hair. Draco got his all senses and shouted to his self. "BLOODY HELL. That. That is hermione" he said. "Granger?" The girl he used to tease as an ugly ferret. "That can't be her" still shocked and telling himself that. "That can't be granger" asking his self at loud.  
  
While draco can't still believe that the mudblood that he used to tease turned out to be a beautiful girl. The girl he used to humiliate in front of many people calling her an ugly ferret.  
  
Was reading her last three pages when she felt or senses that someone is looking at her. Starring at her. (Oooohhhh)  
  
When she turned around to look for that someone. When she founds out who that someone is. Her honey brown eyes widened with shock and surprise. "Draco?" She whispered to herself.  
  
Draco now notices that hermione is looking at him. He turned his head and escaped from hermione's eyes. Like theirs some spell that whenever you look upon her you'll be cursed. (Like dirt or a slut. sorry for the word) [Do you think his kinda mean]? (Well maybe a little but cute) this got hermione pissed. But she didn't pay any attention to it. But Draco still looking at her. like he can't seem to ignore her.  
  
Can't keep his eyes from not looking at her. "What is his problem? Pissed. "Is their something wrong with my face" asking herself in her brain. "Oooooohhh that malfoy. Who do you think he is". Hermione thinking. "Oh.. I forgot malfoy the guy who is in love with his name. Gggrrrrr."  
  
"But cute" said hermoine shocked from what she said. "Where did that came from?" Asking herself (kinda blushing) "cute???? No.. never..." shouted hermione but draco didn't heard it. "Yuck. grews how disgusting". "His the most ugliest guy in the whole world I will never dare say that his handsome". "But you did a while ago" said the other her. "NEVER". hermoine's final words with a satisfied face and continued to read her book.  
  
Still asking his self draco that is. (weird guy) "how could that be? I mean GRaNGER beautiful. her?"  
  
"Wait did I say that?" He paused. "BEaUTIFUL? No. she's not maybe a little.. no. not even a little" shouted draco now everyone looking at him. People walking confused because draco is kinda shouting and fighting his self. You know talking to his self shouting saying "no.. yuck.." stuffs like that. He glanced once again where hermione is. Hermione did the same. Their eyes met for a second and both turned away. Like nothing happened. Hermione didn't pay any attention it and ignore it. and continued to read her book.  
  
Draco who was still standing like a statue now walking straight to hermione. Not to hagrid's hut anymore.  
  
"What am I doing asking his self'??". But cant stop himself from going to hermione. Like he can't seem to stop his feet from walking.  
  
Hermione still reading her book. Didn't notice draco walking towards her because she's busy reading her book. Draco still confused was now in front of hermione's back.  
  
"Well well well. What do we have here a mudblood reading her book". he draco kinda bending. He smelled hermione's perfume. "Hhhmmmm good perfume." "I didn't know mudbloods knows how to make their selves smell good." She turned around only inches away and said "well what do you know malfoy the slimmy little ferret." He was so close that she can smell draco's yummy perfume. "What do you want little skwirk." "If you're here to insult me again don't. I'm not in the mood." Said hermione.  
  
"Who says that I'm here to tease you. I'm here to torture" said draco then laughed.  
  
"Sod off." Pureblood scum said hermione angry  
  
"Tsk.tsk.tsk. temper temper looks who's angry?" Said draco with a devilish smile.  
  
"Sigh. go away. pureblood.. De.. death eater." Said hermione shouting now everyone is starring at them. a grffyndor girl said don't mind them he always tease people. People are used to it whenever draco teases someone.  
  
Draco stunned by what hermione said to him. (this of course made draco mad because his no death eater. That's his father's job)  
  
"Now. You gone too far. Take that back granger" with an angry face.  
  
"My my my my now look who's angry" said hermione teasingly not showing to draco that she's scared.  
  
"Better take that back granger. or you'll be sorry" his final and warning words to her.  
  
Then harry and ron running came from nowhere. went straight to hermione to rescue her from draco's wrath.  
  
"Well well. if it isn't wonder boy potty and his trusty sidekick weasel." Said draco teasingly.  
  
"And you where is your bodyguards." teased harry  
  
"What did he do to you hermione" asked ron to hermione who was now behind his heroes.  
  
Ron who is now in position ready to punch malfoy anytime if he tries to play dirty on them.  
  
"Hahahahaha." draco laughing sorry if its kinda weird. "What are you going to do with that? punch me? Oh please do spare me he said then laughed teasingly."  
  
"What do you think malfoy? Of course punch you.. and no. I'm not going to spare you even if you plead" he said.  
  
"Oh?? Yeah. punch me. with that?" asked draco then laughed again. "Take your best shot red hair. But be sure you hit hard because if you don't well you'll miss your chance" then he laugh. Putting ron into his trap so that he can put him in a big trouble or even detention.  
  
Draco leaning so that ron can have a clear shot of him. (don't know if its bend over so that ron can have a clear shot of him. Because draco is taller than ron.  
  
"Why you.." (ron ready to punch draco when)  
  
"Stop it." shouted hermione the both of you. Hermione look at the two boys who are going to kill each other. "ron don't let that scum get into to you." Calmly.  
  
"Hermione's right ron you should not let him get into to you" said harry. Then looked at draco who is smiling teasingly to them.  
  
Then a voice cut them. "yeah weasel don't let me get into you or you'll start to cry." Said draco then laughed. "By the way weasel if you have any problems financially don't be shy to ask me for help. Because I know someone needs an house-elf. I think you would be a good house-elf if I recommend you". Said draco then laughed.  
  
"Why you vermin" said ron ready to punch him again when harry stopped ron from doing it. he shouted "stop it the both of you. MaLFOY GO away."  
  
DraCo had stop from laughing and said to them with a serious face. (oh my wow). "you three don't deserve to be here to be like one of us. You all are nothing. A piece of garbage that someone took and read to help you." Then walked away.  
  
"Why that malfoy" said ron angry. Making his face red that it will explode any minute. "Let it go" ron said harry with a smile. Making ron calm. "You know malfoy" said hermione "he can't live without teasing us. Making us cry and forcing us to kill him." "Just don't mind him."(hermione kinda used to it)  
  
"Ok. But if he does anything stupid with you guys or with my family I swear I will haunt him down." Then harry and hermione said both in union. "break his neck, kick him and kill him" the three of them recited these very well. guys said ron that's my line. We know that already ron said hermione smiling. "Really?" Asked ron "when? How?" "You obviously had been saying that for almost 5 yrs now. And we actually kinda memorized it." said harry then gave ron a big smile. "Oh". was ron can say.. pause then ron "aaaaaaahhh." Shouted ron. "What is it ron" asked hermione. Ron inhaled and exhaled. And said calmly "nothing just wanted to scream that's all" then he laugh which made hemione and harry laugh too. That felt good said ron then smiled. The three of them smiled at each other. "but if(here we go again) he touches you guys I will punch him really hard and let him see who's ron weasel." "But before that cut of by hermione graduate first and then kick him for all you want until you get tire of him."  
  
"Hey.." shouted by a young girl with a golden brown hair.(ginny running) "hi.." running her breath. "Oh. hi ginny said harry with a smile." "Hi ginny" said hermione. "Where have you been" asked ron. "Well brother" she mocked "I went to find you guys and now I found you." "I didn't know that this place is the" "meeting place" said ginny still tired from all the running and stuff. "And now you found us congratulations" said ron. (ron paused) and "Oh sorry ginny said ron I forgot to tell you" ashamed. "Well now your sorry." "But that's ok but don't do it again" said ginny now standing up. (tall but not to tall from hermione she too turned into a fine lady but not as fine as hermione) (just to want to make things clear) "good thing you didn't saw malfoy" said ron angry turning his face into something really weird. "Why? What happened?" Asked ginny. "Nothing" said hermione "you know the usual teasing us you know. Oh. Ok. What kind?" Never mind" said ron. But said ginny with puppy eyes. "please" "You better not ask" said harry "or ron here will get pissed again." When ginny heard what harry said he did what he told her and shut up. And didn't bring the topic anymore.(she has a crush on harry just for the record)  
  
"So how are you guys" asked hermione with a smile making her friends forget their encounter with draco the pureblood. "Ours were great" ron and ginny said in union. "How about you harry" asked hermione. "Nothing great about them but now- a- days their kinda good to me" said harry curious. "Not that they are really mean and all." He said.  
  
"Ginny" shouted a girl from gryffindor. Ginny's classmate. "Wanna come with us" she asked. "Ok sure" said ginny. "Bye guys have to go." "I have to do something." "See you later" she shouted running her way to her friend. "See you later" shouted the tree students.  
  
Well guys broke the silence. "I missed you" said harry with a serious face. "Are you harry" asked hermione teasingly making harry smile but didn't work. "Who me?" asked harry confused. "Yeah you" said hermione who smiled and hugged the two guys. "Miss you too." She said. "Well me too" said ron then smiled. The three laughed. "So are you guys ready for school?" asked hermione. "Uuummm.. Yeah. I guess." answerd ron. "You bet" "you" while the answer of harry. You asked harry. "Never better" she replied. Then the three laughed. "So shall we go" asked ron. Let's answered harry. Then walked their way to their way to the doors of hogwarts.  
  
  
  
When draco walked away from the trio where they had a little insult with each other he went straight to hagrid's hut. While walking crabbe and goyle catch up with him. "Where have you two been" asked draco to his bodyguards angry. "Sorry malfoy if we were late we were looking for you" said goyle. "Ummm sor" he was cut off by draco "never mind" he said pissed. then He heard the trio laughing. Then look to hermione for the last time and said "too bad if only she's a pureblood she will be worthy of my love." "I mean I would love to have her. But she's a mudblood a dirt" he mumble to him self. "and I even called her beautiful" he laughed and said pathetic. "What's the matter" asked crabbe. "Nothing you moron" then went to hagrid who was standing at his big door.  
  
Not knowing what will happen to them this year. 


	2. the meeting

Disclaimer: this is not mine. I'm just borrowing it from JKR's book. I love harry potter especially draco malfoy.  
  
Summary: I'm sorry I'm not good at summary and stuff.  
  
Authors note: hope you like my story it's just my first time to write a story. Enjoy.  
  
I hate you. Me too..  
  
It was a beautiful summer and so is hermione. The sun is up. Birds singing.  
  
She became one of the most beautiful girls at hogwarts. The girl who used to be teased by young malfoy, calling her an ugly ferret, repulsive little mudblood turned into a fine lady. Like the ugly duckling. (Not that ugly, you know a sweet simple face). Who turned into a beautiful elegant swan that everyone envies. She was like a real live doll. Her hair that used to be like a bush that now has straight and have curls at the end of her hair. Her body that used to be thin now has all the right curves of a young lady whom every girl dream or want to have. (Including myself). And her angel like face whom her little brother loved to stare at and even her friends especially her admirer.  
  
Outside hogwarts  
  
Hermione outside hogwarts. Waiting for her friends to arrive. Reading her book about potions so that when professor snape ask them if they have any idea about their lesson. She would be the first one to answer his question. And even sometimes explain it to her classmate and even to snape. (Which of course makes snape kinda pissed). Whenever snape ask some students a question and if anyone doesn't get it. He will turn to Draco and ask him the very same question and sometimes if he can't answer him. (Hermione come to the rescue). Hermione will raise her hand and answer for him. And look straight to Draco's blue eyes with a satisfied face and a teasing smile. Which of course makes Draco fuming. In return to hermione's look. Draco will look to her honey brown eyes and give her a dark and serious look.  
  
|*-*|, C"/  
  
A young man walking with his new cloak and a slytherin patch on it. A tall white man with his blonde hair and his melting silver blue eyes. Which makes the girls melt whenever he looks at them. (Aaaahhhhh..) Going to hagrid's hut that dumboldore asked him to do.  
  
The guy whom every girl would love to be with. (Me too.. Sigh() the guy who has all the things a girl could ask for. (A perfect guy.) (But hates mudbloods). Draco Malfoy the most popular guy at hogwarts.  
  
Draco walking his way to hagrid when something or someone caught his silver blue eyes.  
  
"Who's that girl???" Asked Draco curious. "Who can that be???" Draco looking like a fool scratching his blonde hair. Draco puzzle.. "Wait a minute.." When Draco stepped forward with curiosity asking his self who's that girl is. "She's beautiful" he told himself. But when Hermione Draco's mysterious girl turns around to get her pen. (That's the time where a our draco realize that..) "Is that.? Is that.? Granger???." Said Draco asking his self. When hermione flipped her hair. Draco got his all senses and shouted to his self. "BLOODY HELL. That. That is hermione" he said. "Granger?" The girl he used to tease as an ugly ferret. "That can't be her" still shocked and telling himself that. "That can't be granger" asking his self at loud.  
  
While draco can't still believe that the mudblood that he used to tease turned out to be a beautiful girl. The girl he used to humiliate in front of many people calling her an ugly ferret.  
  
Was reading her last three pages when she felt or senses that someone is looking at her. Starring at her. (Oooohhhh)  
  
When she turned around to look for that someone. When she founds out who that someone is. Her honey brown eyes widened with shock and surprise. "Draco?" She whispered to herself.  
  
Draco now notices that hermione is looking at him. He turned his head and escaped from hermione's eyes. Like theirs some spell that whenever you look upon her you'll be cursed. (Like dirt or a slut. sorry for the word) [Do you think his kinda mean]? (Well maybe a little but cute) this got hermione pissed. But she didn't pay any attention to it. But Draco still looking at her. like he can't seem to ignore her.  
  
Can't keep his eyes from not looking at her. "What is his problem? Pissed. "Is their something wrong with my face" asking herself in her brain. "Oooooohhh that malfoy. Who do you think he is". Hermione thinking. "Oh.. I forgot malfoy the guy who is in love with his name. Gggrrrrr."  
  
"But cute" said hermoine shocked from what she said. "Where did that came from?" Asking herself (kinda blushing) "cute???? No.. never..." shouted hermione but draco didn't heard it. "Yuck. grews how disgusting". "His the most ugliest guy in the whole world I will never dare say that his handsome". "But you did a while ago" said the other her. "NEVER". hermoine's final words with a satisfied face and continued to read her book.  
  
Still asking his self draco that is. (weird guy) "how could that be? I mean GRaNGER beautiful. her?"  
  
"Wait did I say that?" He paused. "BEaUTIFUL? No. she's not maybe a little.. no. not even a little" shouted draco now everyone looking at him. People walking confused because draco is kinda shouting and fighting his self. You know talking to his self shouting saying "no.. yuck.." stuffs like that. He glanced once again where hermione is. Hermione did the same. Their eyes met for a second and both turned away. Like nothing happened. Hermione didn't pay any attention it and ignore it. and continued to read her book.  
  
Draco who was still standing like a statue now walking straight to hermione. Not to hagrid's hut anymore.  
  
"What am I doing asking his self'??". But cant stop himself from going to hermione. Like he can't seem to stop his feet from walking.  
  
Hermione still reading her book. Didn't notice draco walking towards her because she's busy reading her book. Draco still confused was now in front of hermione's back.  
  
"Well well well. What do we have here a mudblood reading her book". he draco kinda bending. He smelled hermione's perfume. "Hhhmmmm good perfume." "I didn't know mudbloods knows how to make their selves smell good." She turned around only inches away and said "well what do you know malfoy the slimmy little ferret." He was so close that she can smell draco's yummy perfume. "What do you want little skwirk." "If you're here to insult me again don't. I'm not in the mood." Said hermione.  
  
"Who says that I'm here to tease you. I'm here to torture" said draco then laughed.  
  
"Sod off." Pureblood scum said hermione angry  
  
"Tsk.tsk.tsk. temper temper looks who's angry?" Said draco with a devilish smile.  
  
"Sigh. go away. pureblood.. De.. death eater." Said hermione shouting now everyone is starring at them. a grffyndor girl said don't mind them he always tease people. People are used to it whenever draco teases someone.  
  
Draco stunned by what hermione said to him. (this of course made draco mad because his no death eater. That's his father's job)  
  
"Now. You gone too far. Take that back granger" with an angry face.  
  
"My my my my now look who's angry" said hermione teasingly not showing to draco that she's scared.  
  
"Better take that back granger. or you'll be sorry" his final and warning words to her.  
  
Then harry and ron running came from nowhere. went straight to hermione to rescue her from draco's wrath.  
  
"Well well. if it isn't wonder boy potty and his trusty sidekick weasel." Said draco teasingly.  
  
"And you where is your bodyguards." teased harry  
  
"What did he do to you hermione" asked ron to hermione who was now behind his heroes.  
  
Ron who is now in position ready to punch malfoy anytime if he tries to play dirty on them.  
  
"Hahahahaha." draco laughing sorry if its kinda weird. "What are you going to do with that? punch me? Oh please do spare me he said then laughed teasingly."  
  
"What do you think malfoy? Of course punch you.. and no. I'm not going to spare you even if you plead" he said.  
  
"Oh?? Yeah. punch me. with that?" asked draco then laughed again. "Take your best shot red hair. But be sure you hit hard because if you don't well you'll miss your chance" then he laugh. Putting ron into his trap so that he can put him in a big trouble or even detention.  
  
Draco leaning so that ron can have a clear shot of him. (don't know if its bend over so that ron can have a clear shot of him. Because draco is taller than ron.  
  
"Why you.." (ron ready to punch draco when)  
  
"Stop it." shouted hermione the both of you. Hermione look at the two boys who are going to kill each other. "ron don't let that scum get into to you." Calmly.  
  
"Hermione's right ron you should not let him get into to you" said harry. Then looked at draco who is smiling teasingly to them.  
  
Then a voice cut them. "yeah weasel don't let me get into you or you'll start to cry." Said draco then laughed. "By the way weasel if you have any problems financially don't be shy to ask me for help. Because I know someone needs an house-elf. I think you would be a good house-elf if I recommend you". Said draco then laughed.  
  
"Why you vermin" said ron ready to punch him again when harry stopped ron from doing it. he shouted "stop it the both of you. MaLFOY GO away."  
  
DraCo had stop from laughing and said to them with a serious face. (oh my wow). "you three don't deserve to be here to be like one of us. You all are nothing. A piece of garbage that someone took and read to help you." Then walked away.  
  
"Why that malfoy" said ron angry. Making his face red that it will explode any minute. "Let it go" ron said harry with a smile. Making ron calm. "You know malfoy" said hermione "he can't live without teasing us. Making us cry and forcing us to kill him." "Just don't mind him."(hermione kinda used to it)  
  
"Ok. But if he does anything stupid with you guys or with my family I swear I will haunt him down." Then harry and hermione said both in union. "break his neck, kick him and kill him" the three of them recited these very well. guys said ron that's my line. We know that already ron said hermione smiling. "Really?" Asked ron "when? How?" "You obviously had been saying that for almost 5 yrs now. And we actually kinda memorized it." said harry then gave ron a big smile. "Oh". was ron can say.. pause then ron "aaaaaaahhh." Shouted ron. "What is it ron" asked hermione. Ron inhaled and exhaled. And said calmly "nothing just wanted to scream that's all" then he laugh which made hemione and harry laugh too. That felt good said ron then smiled. The three of them smiled at each other. "but if(here we go again) he touches you guys I will punch him really hard and let him see who's ron weasel." "But before that cut of by hermione graduate first and then kick him for all you want until you get tire of him."  
  
"Hey.." shouted by a young girl with a golden brown hair.(ginny running) "hi.." running her breath. "Oh. hi ginny said harry with a smile." "Hi ginny" said hermione. "Where have you been" asked ron. "Well brother" she mocked "I went to find you guys and now I found you." "I didn't know that this place is the" "meeting place" said ginny still tired from all the running and stuff. "And now you found us congratulations" said ron. (ron paused) and "Oh sorry ginny said ron I forgot to tell you" ashamed. "Well now your sorry." "But that's ok but don't do it again" said ginny now standing up. (tall but not to tall from hermione she too turned into a fine lady but not as fine as hermione) (just to want to make things clear) "good thing you didn't saw malfoy" said ron angry turning his face into something really weird. "Why? What happened?" Asked ginny. "Nothing" said hermione "you know the usual teasing us you know. Oh. Ok. What kind?" Never mind" said ron. But said ginny with puppy eyes. "please" "You better not ask" said harry "or ron here will get pissed again." When ginny heard what harry said he did what he told her and shut up. And didn't bring the topic anymore.(she has a crush on harry just for the record)  
  
"So how are you guys" asked hermione with a smile making her friends forget their encounter with draco the pureblood. "Ours were great" ron and ginny said in union. "How about you harry" asked hermione. "Nothing great about them but now- a- days their kinda good to me" said harry curious. "Not that they are really mean and all." He said.  
  
"Ginny" shouted a girl from gryffindor. Ginny's classmate. "Wanna come with us" she asked. "Ok sure" said ginny. "Bye guys have to go." "I have to do something." "See you later" she shouted running her way to her friend. "See you later" shouted the tree students.  
  
Well guys broke the silence. "I missed you" said harry with a serious face. "Are you harry" asked hermione teasingly making harry smile but didn't work. "Who me?" asked harry confused. "Yeah you" said hermione who smiled and hugged the two guys. "Miss you too." She said. "Well me too" said ron then smiled. The three laughed. "So are you guys ready for school?" asked hermione. "Uuummm.. Yeah. I guess." answerd ron. "You bet" "you" while the answer of harry. You asked harry. "Never better" she replied. Then the three laughed. "So shall we go" asked ron. Let's answered harry. Then walked their way to their way to the doors of hogwarts.  
  
  
  
When draco walked away from the trio where they had a little insult with each other he went straight to hagrid's hut. While walking crabbe and goyle catch up with him. "Where have you two been" asked draco to his bodyguards angry. "Sorry malfoy if we were late we were looking for you" said goyle. "Ummm sor" he was cut off by draco "never mind" he said pissed. then He heard the trio laughing. Then look to hermione for the last time and said "too bad if only she's a pureblood she will be worthy of my love." "I mean I would love to have her. But she's a mudblood a dirt" he mumble to him self. "and I even called her beautiful" he laughed and said pathetic. "What's the matter" asked crabbe. "Nothing you moron" then went to hagrid who was standing at his big door.  
  
Not knowing what will happen to them this year. 


	3. authors note

Author's note  
  
Hi there! First of all thank you for your reviews. Second thank you for liking my story even though its weird and nonsense. But I'm not saying hermione and draco are nonsense. Third sorry for the second chapter . sorry for the little error that I made. Don't worry about the next story I will be posting it before my birthday.. ehehehe. So I hope you will like it as much I had fun making it. So again thank you. Thank you yayi for giving weird ideas.  
  
  
  
Green rules.. Later pia 


	4. the annoucement

Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine. I'm just borrowing it from jkr's book. I love Harry potter especially Draco.  
  
Author's note: hope you like this chapter as much I had fun writing it. So here I go.  
  
  
  
Knock! Knock! Slamming the door. "Hermione" shouted Ginny who is waiting for her for about an hour. "Hermione! What are you doing in there?" "Hurry up and let's go. Don't you know were like late for breakfast". Knocking the door while she sermons hermione for being late and for missing the breakfast. (Because she same with her brother who just love to it). "Just for a sec." She shouted to Ginny whose right arm rested in her waist. "Hurry up hermione we don't have all day you know?" said Ginny kind of pissed. "Ok! Ok!" shouted hermione and stepped out of the bathroom. "Their I'm finished" and smiled to her pissed friend. "What were you doing there?" before hermione could answer Ginny. "Never mind we better get moving or Harry and Ron will get mad on us" said Ginny and grabbed hermione's hand. Then they runned their way out of the dormitory and went straight to the great hall. Where Harry and Ron are waiting for them.  
  
Hogwarts corridor.  
  
While walking "Hey Ginny sorry" apologizing to Ginny. " I mean for waiting for me for so long," she said. "Its ok hermione don't worry about that anymore I just hope that my brother Ron would not scold us or something". " Hermione you smell good?" "Well I mean you always smell great but this time your perfume is different" Ginny who smelled hermione again. And "sigh.." "New perfume I presume?" she asked. "Oh! hmmm.. Thanks. Yup my dad gave it to me for giving him a high grades" she stated who smiled and smelled herself again. Then ginny stopped from walking. But hermione didn't notice her. "Hermione" she said. Hermione who stopped from walking and turned her heels and look at Ginny. Whose head is down. "What is it Ginny?" she asked. " Well you see." "See what?" "Well you know." "Today is the day where professor dumboldore will announce the head boy and head girl this year". "And" asked hermione. "Well" she paused and said. "I have a feeling that I won't get it" and sigh. "That you're not going to be head girl this year?" Asked hermione with eyebrow 's high. "Yes" she said and exhaled heavenly. Hermione's eyebrow's still up. Walking straight to her worried friend. "Tell me something Ginny?" "Tell you what?" answered hermione. "Why are you so worried"? "What I mean is that last year you were not so interested on being a head girl this year. Stated hermione. "Well you see" with a weak voice. "My parents are like expecting me to be head girl this year and the worst part is". Almost shouting. "I promised them that I will be head girl this year and I will make them proud". She stated and now even worried than a while ago. And put her hands on her face. Now hermione look even more concern than ever because she hasn't seen her friend acting like this. She knew that she really wants to make her parents proud but this?  
  
Ginny covering her face from shame. Doesn't want anyone to know that she's that desperate. (too proud of herself lately). Hermione walked a little closer and hugged her friend who is about to cry. (any moment). "your going to get it". "trust me". Comforting her friend. Ginny who by the way finally uncovered her face and look at hermione's brown eyes. "what if don't I mean?" "mean what?" "I don't get it?" "I promised my mom and a promise is a promise". "what do you mean?" asked hermione. "that I wont break my promise to them and I will do anything just to get that jod". "what I mean is I don't make promises". She said and sat on the floor. ""but you make them and I'm proud of you because you're a person whom anyone can trust on and believe in because you don't break promises". "ginny" she said and sat on the floor beside ginny. "Your going to be our head girl this year and your going to make you parents proud of you". "You think I will be?" "Who says you will be" ginny surprised by what hermione said and calmed down after what she said. "because you are". Then smiled. "You believe me that much?" "And why would I not believe you?" "just trust yourself and let faith decide" she said serious. "well" ginny said then smiled. "I mean I should?" "That's the spirit now let's go" she said and stand up from where she is seating. "Where?" asked ginny whom hermione helped from standing up. "Harry and ron who's waiting for us?" she said and run to the great hall with ginny left behind.  
  
Outside the great hall  
  
While ron mumbling something to himself on what his going to say when he saw hermione and ginny. Harry who is standing took something out of his pocket. He took a red letter that is from one of his secret admirer's. say's  
  
Dear harry  
  
Hi! How are you? Hope your o.k today? Hope you got all my letters? (recall when harry found out that he can talk to snakes that's the time where our little admirer learned that how cool he is and how cute he is) (anyways back to the letter) I hope I mean I wish that you would be our head boy this year. I mean I really want you to be our head boy this year. Well I got to go though. I have lots of homeworks to do.  
  
Later harry, Love lots : ven (her code name)  
  
Ron who was walking shouted, "There you are". When he saw the two girls running. "where have you two been?" "we were like waiting for you too for hours" he said walking back and forth like lessoning his daughters. "sorry ron, harry". hermione apologizing. "sorry for waiting for us for about an hour" she said. Ron still mumbling when harry tapped ron's shoulder. "that's o.k. hermione" ron who look at harry who is smiling at hermione realized that what he did was wrong. "hermione" said ron. "sorry for doing that" apologizing. "that's o.k ron no worries done". Ginny who is smiling watching the three talked when she saw something from harry's right hand. "what is that?" she asked with curiosity. "oh this?" then he showed it to them but didn't let them read it. Ginny examining the letter wondering whom it came from. "is that a letter from ven" hermione asked and giggled. "ah.. yup .." said harry not blushing. "Who is she?" asked ginny jealous but no one notices it except of course for hermione. (recall when it was their last day as 3rd year students harry , hermione and ron. Ginny confessed to hermione that she likes potter.)(Why did she spill the beans because hermione notices it.) "Ven is one of Harry's secret admirers," said Ron who crossed his arms acting like a baby. "What's with the face?" asked hermione. "because gets all the girls while me gets all the weird looks" then he added "At least I can beat harry in wizards chest" he said proudly. "ven?" asked ginny then think for a moment. " ginny asking herself who is ven? What house is she in or from? questions that are pure of jealousy. While ron, hermione talking and ginny thinking. Harry put his letter back to his pocket where it belongs. "Shall we go then?" asked harry with a sweet smile. "let's" answered the three.  
  
Inside the great hall  
  
Ron's eyes widened when he saw his favorite being served in their tables. The four sat on their places and ate their foods. After they had eaten. They said their good byes and parted.  
  
"bye ginny" said ron and harry in union with of course a smile. "bye guys" said ginny with a weak smile still thinking about the head girl thing. "bye ginny and don't worry. just trust me.. your going to get it o.k?" said hermione and gave ginny a hugged and parted.  
  
They all went to their respective classes: Last subject for harry, ron and hermione  
  
Hermione trying to pay attention on what snape is discussing with them. But seems to be distracted by thinking who will be their head boy and head girl this year. She can't help but look at draco who's listening to snape. And when draco realized that hermione is looking at him. He just smile and give her a devilish look. Which made hermione looks away and shiver with disgust. Harry could'nt help noticing hermione moving her head from side to side. And looked at draco and mumble something.  
  
"hermione" said harry and tapped her shoulder. "what"answered hermione irritated in whisper. Harry surprised by what hermione did. "oh sorry harry"hermione apologizing. "oh that's o.k hermione" "what's with you?" he asked. "are you alright because since today you've been acting weird. "your acting like a worried person no offense" he said concern. "what me?" harry who simply nodded his head. "yeah you who else?" asked harry. "oh. I'm o.k no worries. Harry don't worry about me. Ok?" "ah ok" answered harry. "im completely ok." This made snape stopped from what he is doing. While the both of them talking they didn't notice snape was looking at them. ron listening to snape. Writing notes so that he will not fail on his potions class. Can you believe it. "Well well well what do we have here? He shouted and crossed his hands. Mr. Popular and Ms. Bookworm insulted snape. But for hermione it's a complement because she knows that snape knows that she's smart. Which of course made the slytherine's laugh a little and draco smiled. then he said "nice one" to himself. Ron making his notes stopped. And Look at the two with curiosity.  
  
Now feeling that they are a complete loser. "10 pts each will be taking from gryffindor. Stated snape. this made draco smile pleased by what snape did. Hermione and harry shocked by what snape did. Looked at each other with curiosity and anger. " but" said harry trying to convince snape that he should take back those points. But hermione stopped him and grabbed and look at him. "don't or he will take another points from gryffindors. This made harry think for a minute and shut up.  
  
Now potion is over.  
  
"Thank god that subject is over and weekend is tom." "I mean tom is our pratice". Said ron and stretching his hand. "So tell me what happened there?" asked ron. Who's looking at the both of them. "it's nothing ron" said hermione. "are you keeping something from me?" asked ron who runned in front of hermione and harry and stopped them. "what is it?" asked ron now irritated. "well you see ron?" said harry. "hermione here is worried about herbology" calming ron down. He doesn't want ron go shouting and lessoning hermione. "oh! That" "don't worry about that hermione said ron. (recall their was when they were ask to cut something alive that made her faint and lose points.) Which made her angry when someone reminds her that incident. Hermione pissed. Shaking with anger. Harry concerned placed his hand on her shoulder making her calm. "Thanks harry" said hermione then gave him a smile. "your welcome" then gave her his charming smile.  
  
The three went to the great hall to eat their dinner and to know who will be the head boy and head girl this year.  
  
"Hi guys" greeted ginny with a smile she saw harry again. "You ok?" asked hermione and seated on their respective seats. "I'm ok," she said  
  
Ting! ting! ting! telling the students to be quiet and they did. after what she did with that glass. Professor duboldore stands up from his seat. "Good evening my dear students! Today is the day were all of you going to find out who will be our head boy and head girl this year. Then all of the students clapped their hands with excitement. "So without further a do" " I would to introduce to all of you". The head boy this year is from slytherin. When the slytherin heard this they were all clapping and hoping that Draco will get it. And the head boy this year is Mr. Malfoy Draco. All the girls from slytherin especially pansy clapped their hands and some girls from other houses cheered for him. Especially the first years who is clapping their hands for malfoy. But draco didn't pay any attention to this rocket. He stood up and went to dumboldore who is calling him. Well-done Mr. Malfoy well done. He said making the girls quite. I mean the students. Harry and ron look at each other in disgust. Like dumboldore said something disgusting. But hermione didn't notice whom dumboldore assigned to be the head boy this year. Because she was too busy making her notes complete. Ginny on the other hand was even more nervous and worried. Snape by the way looked very pleased by what dumboldore did. And now I would like to announce the new head girl for this year. Is from gryffindor! Said dumboldore. All the gryffindors clapped their hands but knowing whom it is. They just cheered because its form their house and were all excited except hermione whose doing her notes. Harry and ron now looked at each other with a happy face. Ginny praying that she would be their head girl. "I'm proud to say the new head girl this year is".  
  
  
  
  
  
End  
  
Hope you like the announcement. Coz I sure like it. Well the ending part. so till here late. 


End file.
